capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Ōkamiden
Ōkamiden, known as Ōkamiden: Chiisaki Taiyō (大神伝～小さき太陽～,? lit. Ōkami Chronicles: Tiny Sun) in Japan, is an action-adventure game published by Capcom for the Nintendo DS.thumb|300px|right|Gameplay Trailer It is a direct sequel to the PlayStation 2 and Wii title Ōkami. It was designed by Kuniomi Matsushita, the director of the Wii port of Ōkami, and Motohide Eshiro, producer of Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth and Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny. It was released in Japan on September 30, 2010, and with North American and European releases coming on March 15, 2011. A Collector's Edition of the game was released in Japan alongside the normal game; in addition to the game, this version included a soundtrack, DVD, storybook, a plush Chibiterasu keychain, and Ōkamiden-marked earphones. Characters *'Chibiterasu' * Kuni * Master Anura *Issun *Sakuya *Susano *Kushi *Mr. and Mrs. Orange Story The game takes place three months after the events of Ōkami. In spite of Amaterasu's battle against the Dark Lord Yami, which would kill all the demons in Nippon, they return. The Konohana Sprite Sakuya, a character from the original Ōkami, summons the Sun Goddess Amaterasu, but instead finds Chibiterasu, who looks like a younger version of Amaterasu. Chibiterasu, as revealed by Matsushira, is, in fact, Amaterasu's child, as was previously speculated. Producer Eshiro noted that he is a "young form of existence" and not fully grown; he retains several abilities of Amaterasu, including the Celestial Brush, but lacks her power, which will be reflected in the plot and gameplay. Chibiterasu's partners will be incorporated into the main plot as well. One of the partners that accompanies Chibiterasu is Kuni, the son of Susano and Kushi, two characters from Ōkami. He was born after the events of Ōkami, and appeared in the ending of the first game. They did not reveal how Susano had a son in such a short amount of time, but stated that they would reveal it eventually. Other characters from Ōkami return, including Issun and Mr. and Mrs. Orange. The game will feature locales from Ōkami, as well as new areas to explore as part of its adventure. Development Development began when Kuniomi Matsushita expressed an interest in creating a new Ōkami game, and showed Eshiro a technical demo of such a game in December 2008. Because the demo was so well-done, development began on a sequel. The Nintendo DS was chosen, due to both it being the most successful platform of this generation as well as the touch screen being ideal for controlling the Celestial Brush. Gameplay The game plays similarly to its predecessor, Ōkami. It retains the ability to freeze the gameplay and use the Celestial Brush to solve puzzles and fight enemies. The theme of bringing life back to the world also returns from Ōkami. A new feature is the ability for Chibiterasu to team up with partners. They can be used to explore the overworld with, as well as battle enemies. The new Guidance technique may be used to move Chibiterasu's partner independently across areas he cannot cross; this is often required to progress in the game. The game uses the face buttons to move Chibiterasu about the world, with the top display being the current third-person view and the bottom showing a mini-map of the area. By pressing either shoulder button, the Celestial Brush is activated: the game pauses, as the top screen is moved down to the bottom and rendered as a parchment, and the player then can use the stylus and touchscreen to draw to activate various powers of the Celestial Brush. The game will sense the speed at which the player draws the stylus across the screen, and reflect this in the weight of the stroke drawn on-screen; a quick motion will lead to a faint, partial line while slow movements will create bold strokes. Gallery Image:ODChibiterasu.png|''Chibiterasu'' Image:ODKuni.png|''Kuni'' Box Art and Merchandise Image:ODJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:ODBoxArt.png|''U.S.'' Image:ODEurope.png|''Europe'' Image:ODOST.png|''OST'' External Link * [http://www.capcom.co.jp/o-kamiden/index.html Ōkamiden: Chiisaki Taiyō Official Japanese Site] * Capcom-Unity Creature Feature * Ōkami Wiki Category:Games Category:DS Games